<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Across the Sky: Ember Island Tales by andromedastars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264158">Fire Across the Sky: Ember Island Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedastars/pseuds/andromedastars'>andromedastars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Volleyball, Diary/Journal, Ember Island, Ember Island players do make an appearance in this, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, This was written for fun, Vacation, and yes that play as well, beach party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedastars/pseuds/andromedastars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the month of Qingdian, 100 AG, Fire Lord Ozai was defeated at the hands of Avatar Aang. This day has since been made an official holiday.</p><p>Seventy-five years after that fateful day, friends and family are invited to Ember Island to witness the festivities, and Wu insists that they write everything down.<br/>---<br/>A collection of stories over the seven days that Team Avatar (and others) spend at Ember Island. Featuring beach parties, fireworks, and of course, the infamous Ember Island Players.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Kiyi (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Bolin &amp; Korra &amp; Mako &amp; Asami Sato, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Kiyi &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Korra &amp; Tenzin (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 14 of the Month of Qingdian, 175 AG: Mako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>An airship<br/>14 Qingdian 175 AG<br/>Day 1 of our vacation</em>
</p><p>So, here we are.</p><p>Wu insisted I write this first part down, because, and I quote, "You will make everything sound like a police report, so better to get the boring part over with."</p><p>I am not boring. <em><s>Yes you are</s></em> [insert scribble here]</p><p>Sorry about that, Wu yanked the pen out of my hand and started writing something down before I grabbed it back. Wu has lost pen privileges for now.</p><p>We are on an airship to Ember Island for Fire's Comet, a holiday commemorating the day Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai by taking his bending away. Or so I've heard. Su agreed to transport us to Ember Island, so the five of us (Wu, Bolin, Korra, Asami, and myself) headed over to Zaofu to be picked up by the Beifongs. I can tell you that Bolin has never been happier. And I'm his brother. I've seen him be happy thousands of times. It's really not that hard, but it's still kind of cute when he does. Also I'm writing it down right here Opal, that if you break Bolin's heart I will personally eviscerate you myself. If I don't die from fighting you first.</p><p>Wu says that I would die from fighting Opal. Shut up Wu.</p><p>So, it's us and the Beifongs: Suyin, Baatar, Huan, Opal, and the twins. Plus Chief Beifong. I asked if their mother was going to join us, and they only said "We'll see." I'm not very confident in that answer. Nor am I sure if I want Toph Beifong on this trip. She's amazing, don't get me wrong, but she's scary. I can see where Chief gets it from.</p><p>Wu is trying to kiss me now. Wu, I have work to do. You insisted on this. Please let me work.</p><p><em>Wu has gained back his pen privileges to tell you that Mako will now take a break.</em><br/>----<br/>Wu gave me a hickey and now everyone is smirking at me. I hate it here.</p><p>There could've been better ways to reveal our relationship to the Beifongs, Wu! Now Wing and Wei won't stop teasing me! Wu tells me that it's kind of funny when they do it, but clearly he has never been teased by them. Shut up Wu. He's smirking at me. Spirits help me. I wish this airship will land soon so that I can find something to cover up this hickey. Why did it have to be so far up on my neck? Asami is offering her makeup to me to cover up, but her foundation doesn't match my skintone, so that's a no go. Huan is working on a sculpture somewhere across from me. It looks like a flower. Bolin insists it looks like a banana. He thinks a lot of Huan's sculptures look like bananas, which he doesn't like. "It's not a banana!" he keeps yelling, but if I'm being honest, this particular one looks like a cross between a banana and a flower. Don't tell Huan I said that. He says it's supposed to represent the holiday we're travelling to Ember Island for. Personally, I don't see what a banana-flower has to do with Ozai being defeated, but whatever. I've always wondered what it was like to be Avatar Aang, or Chief Sokka, or Toph, or any one of them on that day. Korra says Toph isn't very helpful with details, but alas, she's the only one alive involved with the Fire Nation battle. Lord Zuko and Katara were simply fighting an Agni Kai.</p><p>Wu is telling me that the Agni Kai is still important. I know that, I still think fighting the Fire Lord and taking down Fire Nation airships are way cooler. He says "Of course you think that's cooler." What is that supposed to mean?</p><p>I asked where we're going to live on Ember Island. Not like we have a holiday home. Apparently Lord Zuko, his sisters, and some other family members live on Ember Island, so if their house is big enough, we'll stay there, but if not then we'll stay in someone else's vacation home. Su mentioned something about some guy named Chan's house? And burn marks? I have no idea what happened there, but it sounds crazy. Like something that would happen on a mover. Bolin is saying that incident, whatever happened at least, would be a great mover for him to star in. I agree, if only because that sounds like a great idea for a mover. I don't think Bolin as a Fire Nation noble or whatever would suit him very well. Granted, I don't really like a lot of Bolin's roles. Bolin is asking me what's wrong with Nuktuk. Stop looking over my shoulder Bolin, I can't concentrate with you doing that.</p><p>As I was saying, we'll probably stay with the Fire Lord and her family. I doubt the house is big enough though, what with her three kids, and a grandchild. I don't know much about their family, other than Lord Zuko used to be Fire Lord, Azula is a retired general, Izumi is the current Fire Lord, and Iroh is the current general of the United Forces. And I've only met three of them. I don't even know them. Why were we even invited?</p><p>Wu says it's because of his status. You're a <em>former</em> king. Emphasis on former. He's flipping me off. And now everyone's on my case. Would you guys stop looking over my shoulder?</p><p>I think Tenzin and his family are coming too. They're probably already there. It's not very far from Republic City to the Fire Nation anyways. And Opal says you can get pretty far with a sky bison.</p><p>Chief says she's pretty excited to see Fire Lord Izumi, but more importantly, she's excited to see Kya. No guesses as to why, they're probably childhood friends. <em>They're girlfriends, Mako. I cannot believe you're so dense.</em> Wu has again lost pen privileges. And I'm not dense. Korra is now teasing me for not knowing about Lin Beifong and Kya. Shut up, Korra. It's taken me about fifty minutes to write this, minus the five minutes dedicated to making out with Wu. He's telling me to describe it in detail, which I won't, because there might be children reading this. And I know for a fact that Ikki <em>will</em> read this so I will not write smut in this journal/diary/whatever this is. I know that look you're getting Wu. No smut in this book, or I will tell Tenzin that you've been letting his daughter read smut. Yes, Wu, I would dare.</p><p>["You can at least describe how you got the hickey." - Korra]</p><p>I'm not describing how I got the hickey. That's considered smut.</p><p>["Not when you think about it." - Asami]</p><p>["Shut up and let me write the damn journal!" - Mako]</p><p>["Can I regain my pen privileges?" - Wu]</p><p>["No." - Wu]</p><p>----</p><p>Bolin convinced all of us to just nap in a big cuddle pile, so now my back aches (because I managed to end up in the worst possible position) but I’m actually fairly well rested and I’m not complaining that I got to cuddle my boyfriend. Wu’s now asking for more kisses. Why not.</p><p>Okay, kissing time is over. We’re close to Ember Island, Su says. Good. As much as I don’t mind air travel, I also prefer the ground. Also, it’s very disturbing to listen to Huan throw up. Right now he’s on the couch hugging a pillow while Opal’s trying to soothe him. It’s kind of sweet, if anything about the fact that Huan was getting up every 15 or so minutes to hover over the toilet in the case that his breakfast comes back up was sweet.</p><p>[“Please stop talking about Huan throwing up. I think I might too, if you keep talking about it,” - Bolin]</p><p>[“Stop peeking over my shoulder, everyone! What do I have to do to get some privacy?” - Mako]</p><p>Maybe I’ll revoke their pen privileges for the rest of the flight.</p><p>At some point Wu thought it would be a good idea to start singing. Don’t get me wrong, I love the guy, but the problem is <em> he cannot sing </em> . He is giving me a dirty look, but I’ll just return it. Wu, if you end up reading this after I’m done writing, I love you, but you might want to work on your vocals. <em> My singing is absolutely fine! </em> Sorry, he snatched the pen <em> and </em>the paper out of my hands. I’m revoking pen privileges for everyone on this spirits-damned ship. I hope Beifong will enforce it.</p><p>[“Alright, no more pen privileges for anyone on this ship. This applies especially to Wu, Asami, Korra, and Bolin!” - Mako]</p><p>[“Do we get pen privileges? - Wing]</p><p>[“No! You’re just going to draw dicks in the margins!” - Mako]</p><p>[“What’s wrong with that?” - Wei]</p><p>[“As I’ve told you plenty of times, it needs to have a purpose, to have a meaning. One does not simply scribble dicks in the margins of papers and journals.” - Huan]</p><p>[“Oh, so I can’t draw dicks for the sake of drawing dicks?” - Wing]</p><p>[“No one is drawing dicks in the margin of my journal!” - Mako]</p><p>[“Perhaps it would be better to let Mako do his work, and not distract him by grabbing his pen and drawing . . . <em> that </em>in the margins.” - Baatar Sr.]</p><p>[“Hmph!” - Wing]</p><p>Thank the spirits that it's all sorted out. I don’t think I’d be able to handle not only Wu and Bolin snatching the paper, but also the twins. They’re fine, but they can be a bit too rambunctious for my taste.</p><p>[“Aww, c’mon, we’re not that bad!” - Wei]</p><p>[“Yeah, we just like roughhousing!” - Wing]</p><p>[“Would you guys stop looking over my shoulder? I’m trying to write!” - Mako]</p><p>Perhaps I’ll just leave this until we land. Anyways, it’s hard to concentrate with Huan retching in the bathroom.</p><p>----</p><p>
  <em> Lord Zuko’s house </em>
</p><p>We finally landed, a couple hours ago. Bolin was kissing the ground, and although Huan didn’t do the same, I had the impression that he was relieved to be back on solid ground as well. I suppose it’s an earthbender thing.</p><p>We were greeted by Fire Lord Izumi and her immediate family, aka her husband, her kids, and her two grandkids, one of which wasn’t even a year old.</p><p>“Welcome to the Fire Nation,” she said, beginning to lead us to some ships to take us to Ember Island. Because, as it turns out, Ember Island is an island. Shocking, I know. Thankfully none of us are seasick much. It used to bother me, not anymore. I don’t think Izumi’s daughter was faring as well though. And I thought Huan was bad.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly a smooth ride to Ember Island, I’ll give Noyuri (Izumi’s oldest daughter) that. In fact, I think I came pretty close to hunching over a toilet myself. We arrived at Ember Island with minimal retching though. I hope.</p><p>Perhaps I’ll use this space to introduce whoever’s reading this to the royal family. There’s Fire Lord Izumi, Lord Zuko and Lady Mai’s daughter and Fire Lord. Obviously. From what I’ve gathered from speaking to her, she’s more cordial and stiff than her father. She certainly gets her looks from her mother, and from what Chief has told me, the same deadpan stare. However, she’s rather friendly.</p><p>Then there’s her oldest daughter, Noyuri. Although she was spending most of her time in the ship bathroom, I think she’s pretty nice. She seems more lively than her mother. Unfortunately I haven’t seen much of her since we’ve arrived.</p><p>Iroh I already met. Actually the more I got to know him the more . . . cocky he seemed? I don’t know. Fairly easygoing, although he takes his job very seriously. And he’s got this stupid smirk on him. Korra’s just entered and told me I have the same smirk. Touché, Korra. Stop looking over my shoulder, though. Anyways, he told me he’s probably not going to be Fire Lord anytime soon, and that he doesn’t plan to be. Understandable, I wouldn’t want to be the supreme ruler of the Fire Nation either. The only thing he likes is, and I quote, “the flashy gold thing my mom wears.” She told him it’s the royal headpiece, and that it’s actually quite heavy. He wouldn't want to wear it.</p><p>“I’d have to wear a topknot to wear it, and I’d rather not, thank you very much.” Apparently Iroh has something against topknots.</p><p>This is when Izumi’s husband, Daedan, brought out a picture of all of them when they were younger. Iroh seemed to be around fifteen here, and sure enough, he was wearing a topknot. Noyuri reached over and ruffled his hair. “He looks so cute here,” she said, laughing a bit.</p><p>“I hate that picture,” he grumbled. “My hair was always a mess.”</p><p>“Dunno, it looks nice,” said Bolin, looking over my shoulder.</p><p>Wu told me I have to include the photo, but in case they aren’t able to make a copy, or Iroh throttles one of the copiers (I would not put it past him, especially since he has a topknot in this picture), I’ll describe it. Both Izumi and Daedan are seated, with Noyuri and Iroh standing behind them. Iroh is standing behind his mother, while Noyuri is behind her father. Their younger sister, Huoliang, is sitting on their mother’s lap, as she was probably still young enough to do that. Izumi says she was seven here. Yeah, reasonable enough. Noyuri looks about seventeen or eighteen here, and I think she’s got one hand on her hip. Izumi’s wearing the crown thingy associated with the Crown Prince or Princess. I’m not sure what that’s called, if I’m being honest. They’re all dressed in clothing fit for Fire Nation royalty, and Wu says he’s sweating just from looking at it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Honestly, who thought it was a good idea for people living in a <em> volcano </em>to wear this? Izumi, you should make a new decree stating that anyone can wear anything they want so long as their ass isn’t hanging out,” he said. I told him to shut up, but everyone laughed. Unfortunately, she can’t do that. Something about maintaining proper decorum or something. I don’t know.</p><p>Huoliang is here, and she’s telling me to describe her in the most flattering way possible, and also the dinner. Here goes nothing, I guess. Huoliang reminds me of Korra the most. She’s brash, confident, and also has the same stupid smirk as her brother. She insists her smirk looks nothing like Iroh’s. Dunno, I really think it looks similar. I believe it’s a family trait. She’s punching me now. Ouch.</p><p>[“Oh, has Huoliang joined the ‘bully Mako’ group?” - Korra]</p><p>[“Why is there a ‘bully Mako’ group?” - Mako]</p><p>[“Because it’s fun!” - Bolin]</p><p>[“I hate you all so much.” - Mako]</p><p>[“Come on, you’re going to miss the fireworks.” - Huoliang]</p><p>Before I witness the fireworks, I’ll mention that there are fireworks for a week before the 14th of Qingdian. Each getting more and more elaborate until we finally hit the night of the 14th. Officially, fireworks will stop afterwards, but some people like to set off fireworks. Which, in an area like this, might not be the best idea. Good thing people in the Fire Nation know how to put fires out.</p><p>----</p><p>Since I was so rudely interrupted by the fireworks, I’ll continue describing our day. We got off the ship (Noyuri was very relieved) and her oldest kid Meiyu dashed off, probably very excited to greet his great-grandfather. That, or he desperately needed the bathroom. Perhaps both. Kids are unpredictable. Lord Zuko waved to us and Izumi immediately ran over to hug him. Her kids followed her, and Zuko hugged all of them as well. Then he waved us over, and we followed the whole of the royal family (while Noyuri took off in the direction of her son). He led us towards his house (which is actually different from the royal vacation house), and also pointed to someone else’s house in the distance.</p><p>“That’s the Chan house, and I believe the Beifongs will be staying there. I would have you all stay at my house, but my family is also staying there and I don’t think there’s enough room. Actually, there probably isn’t enough room for all of us regardless,” he said. He was probably right, the Beifongs are already a large enough group, and Tenzin’s family was already joining us. So here we are at Zuko’s house. The Beifong’s are staying at the Chan house, and Tenzin is staying with Zuko’s family? Not quite sure.</p><p>While he was getting the housing situation sorted out, Noyuri brought Meiyu back and as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp, he asked, “Where are we? Why does your beard look weird? Who are you? I think I remember you. Mommy told me about you! Did you really burn someone’s house down?”</p><p>“Meiyu!” his mother hissed, trying to keep him under control. Izumi was holding her other child for her.</p><p>Zuko chuckled as he took us towards the royal vacation house (which Izumi and her family would be staying in). “Energetic as ever, Meiyu. What did your mother tell you?”</p><p>“That you’re old and you’re nice and you travelled with the Avatar and you tried to kidnap him but also you joined him and you beat your sister in an Agni Kai and you have another sister and you burned someone’s house down and you used to be Fire Lord and you make really good tea!”</p><p>I’m approximating his words, because I could barely catch them.</p><p>“Yes, I did travel with the Avatar, or rather, Avatar Aang. I did try to capture him for my honor, but then I realized my father was a horrible person and that I didn’t need, or want, his concept of honor. So then I met up with Aang and joined him after some brief hiccups. And yes, I did eventually go on to defeat my sister in an Agni Kai. I used to be Fire Lord, your grandmother is the Fire Lord now. I didn’t really burn Chan’s house down, but I did burn it a little. I don't think my tea is that good, though.”</p><p>“It’s practically hot leaf juice. Don’t drink anything he makes,” Izumi deadpanned as she opened the door to the royal vacation house. That made us laugh.</p><p>Zuko led us away from there and towards his own house, which was right next to his sister’s house, apparently. “Luckily there’s enough guest rooms for the five of you. Two of you will have to share a room, however.”</p><p>I cannot begin to describe the fight between Korra and Wu for the shared room.</p><p>Meanwhile, Asami and I silently agreed to have Bolin get the shared room, so that he could stay with Opal. It was a decision that we all agreed to, if reluctantly. At least in Korra and Wu’s case.</p><p>We left our things in our room, before heading back out to meet up with the rest of the group. As expected, Tenzin and his family had already arrived. Korra rushed to greet Tenzin, while Bolin and I greeted Kai. I used to think he was a troublemaker that was good for nothing, but it’s clear to see that he’s matured into a courageous airbender with a strong sense of right and wrong. Bolin calls him our little brother, and yeah, I can see that. He is kind of a little brother. We also said hello to everyone else.</p><p>“Master Katara!” Korra said as she turned towards her waterbending mentor.</p><p>Katara hugged her. “It’s good to see you again, Korra.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Kya hugged Chief Beifong and kissed her on the cheek. “And nice to see you, Lin,” she said, smirking.</p><p>I had a feeling they would’ve gone a little further if I didn’t clear my throat, or if Tenzin didn’t glare at them. Nothing against them, I’m glad Beifong’s happy, but she’s still my boss, and I don’t really want to see my boss make out with someone, y’know. It’s kinda weird.</p><p>“What am I, chopped liver?” Bumi asked, pretending to be offended. He turned to Tenzin’s kids. “C’mon, say hello to your Uncle Bumi!” Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan giggled and said hello to their Uncle Bumi.</p><p>“I must say, that wingsuit looks pretty nice on you, Bumi,” Iroh said.</p><p>“Thank you, it really shows off my physique,” he replied, flexing his biceps. Kya rolled her eyes.</p><p>Pema got our attention so we could finally enter the house. As soon as we did, she announced, “I’m here!” Although I didn’t see anyone in the room, an old lady came cartwheeling in. And I mean cartwheeling, or at the very least tumbling. (I’m not very well versed in gymnastics)</p><p>“Pema!” she squealed. “You finally came for a visit! Lala! Look who’s here!”</p><p>“Is it my idiot brother?” a voice drawled from farther away. “Or is it my darling little sister?”</p><p>Behind me, Zuko let out a little <em> hmph! </em>of annoyance, but the old lady started laughing. “No, silly! It’s Pema!”</p><p>“Really?” Another woman appeared at the door. “Well, it is. Hello Pema, it’s about time.”</p><p>Pema beamed. “Hi Mom.”</p><p>“I see my idiot brother is here as well. Where’s Kiyi?”</p><p>“Nice to see you too,” Zuko huffed. “Kiyi didn’t feel like coming this year. I’d rather eat a spider-fly than try to convince her to come when she’s made up her mind.”</p><p>His sister, which I presumed to be Azula, rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, she’s quite the stubborn one. And no Tom-Tom either. How disappointing.” She turned to Pema, and then Pema’s kids. “Well, I see I have some more grandkids. Charming.”</p><p>Jinora was gaping at Azula. “You never told us our grandma was a former Fire Nation general!”</p><p>“Are you telling me I could’ve been breathing fire this entire time?” Meelo added.</p><p>Tenzin frowned. “That’s . . . not exactly how it works.”</p><p>“Plus, breathing fire is actually an advanced technique, so I’d be surprised if you were able to do it,” Zuko said. “Anyways, technically, Pema isn’t biologically Azula’s.”</p><p>Meelo and Ikki looked very confused. I could tell Tenzin and Pema were hesitating to tell them how it exactly worked. Glad I don’t have any kids to explain <em> that </em>to. Eventually they promised to explain it when they were alone. Good. I don’t know how they would explain it, and I don’t really feel like knowing.</p><p>After being formally introduced to Lady Azula and her wife, Lady Ty Lee, (with a lot of teasing from Azula’s end) we were free to go off on our own. Wu insisted on shopping for some hot Fire Nation fashion, and I was being dragged to the Ember Island shops. It honestly wasn’t half bad. There were a lot of loose, thin clothing that Wu selected for me that actually looked fine. Not that I care about what I wear. Wu’s telling me I’d wear a potato sack to work and not even think twice about it. I do have standards, you know. Thank you for letting that be your only takeaway from this entire journal entry thus far. He’s giving me the puppy dog eyes. Oh no. It’s so hard to resist him like this.</p><p>[“Wu, I love you, but please, I need to continue writing.” - Mako]</p><p>[“Aww, c’mon, please come with me!” - Wu]</p><p>[“I do want to come with you, but I need to finish writing this otherwise I’ll never get it done.” - Mako]</p><p>[“Fine, I’ll stay here though.” - Wu]</p><p>[“So long as you promise me not to grab the pen from me.” - Mako]</p><p>[“Deal.” - Wu]</p><p>Wu also insisted on buying me swim shorts, because that’s the Ember Island fashion apparently. Isn’t the one piece good enough? Apparently not, because they like showing off their abs or something.</p><p>[“Your abs are great. You should show them off.” - Wu]</p><p>[“Thanks, I guess.” - Mako]</p><p>We ended up buying so much stuff. Also, we spent most of our time looking for green outfits because Wu insists that he doesn’t look good in red. Hmm, I’m looking at him right now and . . . I can’t tell. Perhaps he actually needs to try on some red clothes. He’s poking me. Please stop. Actually, these clothes are very comfortable, and very breathable. The people here really know how to make some good clothes for hot weather. Afterwards, we met up with everyone else to have lunch. Or rather, with Bolin, Opal, Korra, and Asami. Korra chose our restaurant for today, which happened to be a little cafe that served some interesting Fire Nation food. Admittedly, it was a bit spicy for my taste. Wu’s laughing at me. Like you’re any better.</p><p>[“You should’ve seen your face, it was hilarious!” - Wu]</p><p>[“Not for me! Who thought adding fire flakes to <em> everything </em>was a good idea?” - Mako]</p><p>I miss Republic City food already. Even if it’s a little blander. However I did take the time to at least list down what we were doing for the week. There are certain events to look forward to, but there’s also a lot of free time. Plays, beaches, campfires, fireworks, etc. etc. Now, of course, there are events customary of Fire’s Comet. Firstly, the parade, with a lot of festivities. Then a dramatic recreation of the battle between Fire Lord Ozai and Avatar Aang, the infamous Agni Kai, and even the airships. There are also things involving Fire Lord Izumi, the Fire Sages, and perhaps a couple speeches.</p><p>[“I don’t know why you insist on schedules. What’s the point?” - Wu]</p><p>[“So we can keep track of our day? I’m not planning down to the second!” - Mako]</p><p>We spent the rest of the day on the beach, building sandcastles. Wing and Wei were playing with the sand, and knocked down one of Huan’s sand sculptures, which ended up turning into a huge sand fight. Suffice to say that it was very awkward thereafter. I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen Baatar so angry. I don’t think I want to see that again. Anyways, Bolin helped rebuild Huan’s sculpture, so that was a good thing. I ended up playing some kuai ball with Iroh, Huoliang, Jinora, and Meelo. Meelo’s a good kid, but he’s very aggressive when playing. The game ended when he kicked the ball <em> through </em>the net. Nobody was particularly happy that the public kuai ball net was now broken, and Meelo now has to learn how to fix kuai ball nets. Thankfully neither Korra nor Kya got into much trouble in the water.</p><p>It was dinner time before long, and that’s when Noyuri formally introduced her kids to Azula and Ty Lee. Meiyu was huffing impatiently (he wanted to eat), and she presented her newly born Inazuma, named for Azula’s striking lightning abilities. No pun intended. Apparently she wanted to name her daughter after Azula’s signature blue fire, but couldn’t find a good name that reflected that. I think Inazuma is as good a name as any. So we were presented with food (and I had to request non-spicy food), and then we ate. I’m not quite sure if there were any significant events. Oh right. Meiyu started a food fight and Meelo “accidentally” blew half the plates across the table. I think half of us excused ourselves when we saw Tenzin’s face actually start to turn red. However, no amount of walls could muffle the sound of Tenzin yelling at his son. I’m starting to think that perhaps gatherings with Meelo involved might be a bad idea.</p><p>Since most of us got food all over us, we had to shower. I for one, wasn’t happy that I got a lot of the sauces all over me. I mean, the stains came out, but I liked those shirts! Anyways, I showered first, then sat down to continue writing this. Then Huoliang and the rest of my friends dragged me out to watch the fireworks, which were spectacular, and now I’m here.</p><p>Okay, I think that’s enough for now. Wu’s been patiently waiting for me, so I think I’ll leave it at that. This is Mako, signing off.</p><p>[“Yes! You’re finally done!” - Wu]</p><p>[“Mhm.” - Mako]</p><p>[<em> Mako presses his lips against Wu, and is about to do something else before Korra interrupts. </em>]</p><p>[“Ooh, what’s going on here?” - Korra]</p><p>[“Nothing!” - Mako]</p><p>[“Yeah, sure, Mako.” - Korra]</p><p>[“Wu, please close the door.” - Mako]</p><p>[“Use prot--” - Korra]</p><p>[<em> Wu closes the door before she can finish her sentence. And then he resumes smooching Mako. </em>]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some stuff written for fun! this'll be updated whenever i feel like it, no set schedule since it's just for fun and honestly has no rhyme or reason to it.</p><p>the main reason i wrote this is so i could have lok characters reacting to the ember island play. you know the one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 15 of the Month of Qingdian, 175 AG: Asami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo, i've updated again! as a reminder, this will update whenever i feel like it, as this is meant to be more of a side project rather than the main thing i'm focusing on. anyways, have some more fun with these idiots. let's see what they're up to.</p><p>also . . . almost 400 hits? 5 bookmarks? and 22 kudos? you guys . . . &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>stay safe and remember to drink water!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lord Zuko’s House</em><br/>
<em>15 Qingdian 175 AG</em><br/>
<em>Day 2 of our vacation</em>
</p><p>Well, day one was very eventful.</p><p>Asami here. I think I’ll start by filling in anything Mako might’ve missed. Let’s see, what was there? Oh right, while Meelo kicked the kuai ball through the net he also hit Iroh in the jaw. Really hard. Katara’s healed it mostly, but now I’m slightly afraid of Meelo.</p><p>Granted that might be useful, but I’m still scared of him.</p><p>I’m also wondering why he decided to participate in a food fight, but maybe that’s a question best left unanswered.</p><p>Is there anything else? We arrived by airship, traveled to Ember Island by a boat, watched Korra and Wu fight over the shared room, watched some fireworks, went to the beach. Should mention that it was really fun surfing with Korra. We also shopped a bit, although we didn’t buy anything because someone is very picky. (It’s us. We’re very picky.) I’m also sure Wu and Mako were up to <em> something </em>after Korra left but I’m not gonna write that down because Mako will kill me for sure.</p><p>It’s currently a little bit after breakfast, and Korra and I are out on the porch, getting some rest before we go and do things today. It’s really nice, you can see the ocean and the beach from here. Korra’s doing . . . actually I’m not sure what she’s doing.</p><p>[“Korra! What are you doing?” - Asami]</p><p>[“Building a sandcastle!” - Korra]</p><p>[“Oh. It looks . . . nice?” - Asami]</p><p>[“Thanks!” - Korra]</p><p>It kind of looks like a penis. I think the ball-like buildings are supposed to be the walls, or smaller turrets, but she’s really not making this any easier by making them look like mounds. Gonna go help her so Wing and Wei don’t get the wrong idea.</p><p>[<em> Wing and Wei find the journal, and start doodling stuff in it, but Mako finds them and snatches the journal out of their hands </em>]</p><p>[“Hey Asami! Maybe you shouldn’t leave this out in the open!” - Mako]</p><p>[“Oh, right, thanks Mako!” - Asami]</p><p>[<em> There are rushed drawings of dicks that have been furiously scribbled over </em>]</p><p>Yeah, maybe I’ll do what Mako did and revoke pen privileges for the twins.</p><p>During breakfast, Zuko managed to find some older pictures of Tenzin and the others while they were younger. Apparently they spent some time here on Ember Island. Someone mentioned wanting tickets to see a play, that Zuko and Katara didn’t seem to pleased about. But the pictures are really nice. The Beifongs seemed to really get a kick out of seeing their mom as a young child.</p><p>“When were these taken? Opal asked.</p><p>“At least forty years ago,” Suyin replied. “I barely remember this.”</p><p>“You look to be around five or six years old,” Katara commented. “Look at the date: 131 AG.”</p><p>“So this was 44 years ago,” Opal breathed. “You were tiny, Mom!”</p><p>We all crowded around the photos, which if possible, I can include in this journal. Or at least a copy. There were pictures of the whole group, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Lin, Suyin, Izumi, and their parents. And some with just one family. Some were on the beach, some were in the nearby city. My particular favorite is one of Suyin and Lin building a sandcastle, with Toph helping them.</p><p>“Look at Uncle Sokka’s sand sculpture!” Kya said, giggling. The picture was of an older man standing next to a big mound that was covered with seaweed and had shells stuck on it. He was grinning and presenting it, while a woman was shaking her head and smiling at him.</p><p>Korra grabbed the photo and stared at it. “What the hell is this supposed to be?”</p><p>“Well, he said it was supposed to be Aunt Suki,” Kya replied. “Personally I don’t see the correlation.”</p><p>“Ah, the good old days,” Bumi said, laughing. “Where we got to go to Ember Island and relax before everything went to shit.”</p><p>Pema swatted his arm. “Bumi, there are children present!” Bumi, for his part, muttered under his breath about how none of the children didn’t already know, or something like that.</p><p>“I miss Uncle Sokka,” Tenzin sighed. “Even if he was a bit wild.”</p><p>“So like Bumi here, you mean,” said Izumi.</p><p>Bumi flashed a grin at them. “He was my favorite uncle, after all.”</p><p>“Bumi, he’s your only uncle.”</p><p>“Still my favorite.”</p><p>Korra looked at the photos. “I remember he’d come over when I was younger. But I don’t remember much.”</p><p>“He loved you. You reminded him of himself,” Katara said, smiling sadly.</p><p>Zuko nodded. “You would play hide and seek, and would always hide in the weirdest places.”</p><p>Korra shook her head. “Dad told me. Did I really try to hide in a snowdrift?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>I laughed, feeling happy at how everyone was remembering the past. Funny how I didn’t even know any of them until around five years ago. Life is full of surprises, I suppose.</p><p>“I wish Kanna could’ve come,” Kya griped. “But no, she had to be doing Kyoshi Warrior stuff.”</p><p>“At least Hayato came. But he was really boring,” Bumi added. “Only wanted to study.”</p><p>“Oh, so is that why he isn’t in any of the photos?” Katara asked. “Wondered where he went off to.”</p><p>Although I wanted to listen, I had no idea who some of these people were. I knew that Sokka was Katara’s brother, a representative for the Southern Water Tribe, and eventually Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but I never knew him. Hell, even Korra knew him, even if she didn’t remember much. And I knew even less about Suki, his wife.</p><p>“Where are Kanna and Hayato right now?” asked Jinora.</p><p>“Kanna’s at Kyoshi Island, Hayato was studying at the Ba Sing Se University. Not sure what happened to him,” Tenzin replied.</p><p>I winced slightly. Ba Sing Se fell after Zaheer killed the Earth Queen, and it was chaos after that. Wu only elaborated slightly on what happened, on how the entirety of the capital descended into chaos, and how he had to be rushed out of Ba Sing Se and to Republic City. He didn’t say much about what happened, but if he was the oldest relative of the Earth Queen, I think it’s safe to guess what might’ve happened.</p><p>“I doubt the university was safe from the chaos,” Wu murmured. “If Hayato was smart he would’ve got out the moment he heard the Earth Queen was dead.”</p><p>The room went a bit quiet at that, with the only noises coming from Meiyu and Inazuma.</p><p>It was kinda quiet after that, so I quickly finished my breakfast and went out to the porch to relax. Since we ate at Azula and Ty Lee’s house yesterday, everyone figured that we should rotate. Which is why we’re eating at Zuko’s house today. Convenient.</p><p>Anyways, Korra’s pestering me to go into the city with her.</p><p>[“Just a minute, Korra!” - Asami]<br/>
----<br/>
So it turns out Bolin isn’t very fond of roller coasters. Or any thrill ride.</p><p>Opal is with him right now, but we’re all kind of waiting until he can stop bringing his breakfast back up.</p><p>Korra took us to this cool amusement park type thing that’s basically open year-round, but has a discount during Fire Comet week. It’s also during this time that there are special events specific to the holiday, such as concerts, or cool bending shows. I’d say the amusement park is fairly big. If I can get a hold of the map Korra has I might be able to put it in here. We just went on the Caldera’s Devil (which is why Bolin is throwing up), and before that we were at the Fire Fenderbender. Korra now wants to go to the Earth Kingdom section, where the milder rides are. Maybe that’ll be best for Bolin.<br/>
----<br/>
It’s now around lunchtime, and we’re having some food from the Water Tribe section of the park. Aka the water park section. Bolin’s stomach has calmed down enough, so he can eat now. The Earth Kingdom section was a lot better for him, especially since there weren’t any intense roller coasters or thrill rides. We probably went on the Secrets of the Swamp ride at least four times already.</p><p>I quite like this amusement park. It’s fun, it has a lot of things for everyone, and the workers are really friendly. There’s a concert at the United Republic section that I really want to go to. Maybe after the lazy river . . .<br/>
----<br/>
So I’m currently on the beach, since it’s currently after dinner and I haven’t had a chance to write anything down. The sun is setting and it looks beautiful, maybe if I can snap a picture. Izumi says Ember Island is famous for its sunsets and sunrises, and that Agni’s rays shine the brightest here. Zuko also adds that there’s something about Ember Island that also is special, but he won’t tell us what.</p><p>Azula laughed at that. “Remember what Lo and Li said? ‘The beach has a special way . . .’”</p><p>“‘. . . of smoothing the most ragged edges,’” Ty Lee finished.</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes. “They’re not wrong, but I’d rather not think of them and Ember Island at the same time.”</p><p>“You’re right, of course. I never want to see them in their bathing suits ever again.”</p><p>Izumi scoffed. “It can’t have been that bad.”</p><p>“Trust me, you don’t want to see it. What with their swimwear revealing their--”</p><p>“That’s enough, Mom,” Pema said, shaking her head.</p><p>Ember Island and its ragged edges are nice and all, but I think I’ll talk about our day at the amusement park. Korra insisted we go on the carousel right at the front first, so we did. Korra called the ostrich horse at the top level, while I claimed the platypus bear right next to hers. I don’t know where the others went, I think I might’ve seen Wu on a turtle duck. Afterwards, we went to the Republic City Tower, so we could see the entire park (and maybe even a little bit of Ember Island itself). It was honestly spectacular but I forgot to take a picture.</p><p>Then we went over to the Fire Nation section, with apparently signature rides such as Caldera’s Devil and Sky High Volcano. Zuko says they were just building Caldera’s Devil when he and his family last went to Ember Island. “It’s not very fun,” he said. “I prefer not feeling like my stomach’s in my throat.”</p><p>Bolin was quick to agree.</p><p>We then went to the Earth Kingdom section, spent most of our time on the swamp ride, and also rode a couple others. My favorite was the Omashu Mail System. When I mentioned it Katara said she’d ridden the actual Omashu mail system, and that is how Aang reunited with his friend King Bumi.</p><p>“I can’t believe you guys survived long enough to get to Ba Sing Se,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “How did I manage to not capture you guys?”</p><p>“Luck, mostly,” she replied. “Oh, and the fact that Aang had a very useful friend by the name of Appa.”</p><p>After the Earth Kingdom, we went to the water park, where Korra was very happy to just relax in the lazy river provided for us. Bolin even got a picture of Korra and I. I don’t know where it is . . .</p><p>[“Hey, Bolin, where’s that picture of Korra and I you took on the lazy river?” - Asami]</p><p>[“Not sure, I think either Mako or Wu has it.” - Bolin]</p><p>[“Hey, Mako, where’s the picture of Korra and I on the lazy river?” - Asami]</p><p>[“Oh, Korra has it, she thought it appropriate to write a small caption.” - Mako]</p><p>[“Wait, what?” - Asami]</p><p>[“Finished!” - Korra]</p><p>[“ . . . what does it say?” - Asami]</p><p>[“Two girls, chilling in a lazy river. Five inches apart, because they’re very much bi.” - Korra]</p><p>[“That’s actually not bad.” - Asami]</p><p>[“Thank you.” - Korra]</p><p>[<em> They kiss for a brief moment. </em>]</p><p>I asked Mako what we’ll be doing tomorrow, and he said that there’s a parade in honor of Fire Comet, then Izumi has to make a speech (apparently all the other world leaders will be there too). There’ll be fireworks (no shit there were fireworks yesterday and there’ll be fireworks today too), a dramatic recreation, and probably also something with the Fire Sages.</p><p>[“I still can’t believe they’re calling it Fire Comet. It’s so . . . unoriginal.” - Azula]</p><p>[“Considering Sokka was part of my council at the time, it would’ve been worse off if he called it something akin to Sparky Sparky Boom Man.” - Zuko]</p><p>[“I stand by the fact that we should’ve called P’Li Sparky Sparky Boom Woman.” - Korra]</p><p>[“And I stand by the fact that we really shouldn’t.” - Mako]</p><p>[“Didn’t Sokka also use Wang Fire as a cover name?” - Tenzin]</p><p>[“That just sounds like a really bad euphemism for--” - Iroh]</p><p>[“Iroh!” - Izumi]</p><p>Personally, I don’t think Wang Fire sounds like any euphemism. But maybe my mind isn’t too far into the gutter. Anyways, I think I’ll put down my journal and pen to watch the sunset, and later, the fireworks.<br/>
----<br/>
Took a picture of the sunset, it was really nice.</p><p>And also of the fireworks. Can’t wait to see tomorrow’s.</p><p>We didn’t really do much at dinner, besides converse more about what happened on that fateful day. Azula didn’t talk much, and neither did Katara and Zuko. Which left everyone else to try and explain how Sokka, Suki and Toph defeated the Fire Nation air fleet. Suffice it to say there were many conflicting stories.</p><p>“Uncle Sokka didn’t lose his space sword, he still had it! I saw it with my own eyes!” Bumi said.</p><p>“That’s because Mom found it for him, you idiot!” Lin retorted.</p><p>“Hmph!”</p><p>Anyways, Zuko managed to find an old image of him, Azula, Ty Lee, and someone else I didn’t recognize. “Mai,” Katara said once she looked at the picture.</p><p>“This was after we destroyed Chan’s house, wasn’t it?” Azula asked. “That was a fun day.”</p><p>Katara frowned. “You did what?”</p><p>“Long story,” Zuko muttered sheepishly.</p><p>And then we went outside to look at the sunset and fireworks. Now it’s around 11:00pm and the fireworks are still going on. Guess I’ll have a hell of a time sleeping tonight. Maybe I should write some more. Suyin said she bought tickets to a play she remembered being really fun, and also her mother and sister’s favorite play. Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, and Izumi perked up at this, but I’m not sure what they’re referring to. I guess I’ll have to find out tomorrow.</p><p>Well, this is it from Asami. Goodnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i can't believe i have to draw all of those photos . . . i've caught myself in my own trap</p><p>sorry this one isn't as long, couldn't really think of much</p><p>leave comments! i love reading them &lt;3</p><p>find me on tumblr: @andromedaa-starss and instagram: @phoen.ixical__!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>